Escape
by eorocks
Summary: Everyone is together for a much needed weekend away...and escape. Just some EO/Bensler goodness.


AN: This is just a one shot based on some recent inspiration provided by my good friends. It is completely non-canon. The timeline is probably S7, but you'll see characters from other seasons that don't belong etc. Just some good, sexy EO goodness. This is dedicated to Clingy_Bernie, GwendolynofTheShadows, Tamara, Keller-98K514, LivAnnie, Joanie, and Josephine O. March. Thanks for your continued inspiration and support.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot walked through the sliding glass doors and out onto the deck. The sun felt warm against his bare chest and he could smell the salt air in the breeze. The deck was large, expanding across the entire back of the house. He hadn't realized Casey's parents had so much money, but when she'd invited all of them out for a long-needed weekend away, he didn't bother to question it.

He looked to the left and saw Casey lounging on one of the deck chairs in a short sundress, with a drink in her hand. Lake was sitting sideways on the chair next to her, grinning like an idiot as he talked to her. He smiled to himself, wondering if this was going to be the weekend those two finally got together.

He looked to the right and saw a few other friends of Casey's from the DA's office. He'd met most of them at one time or another, and saw the half dozen men and women talking with beers in their hands. As far as he knew, none of these people were dating, and he was thankful that it wasn't all couples here this weekend. He had let Olivia talk him into coming; accusing him of holing up in his apartment and wallowing in self-pity after the divorce. The truth was, he wasn't wallowing in self-pity. He just didn't know what to do with himself. Olivia had asked him to come over…to go out to dinner now and then…but he had declined. They'd gone six years keeping their professional life, well, professional. If he spent any time alone with her, he didn't know if he was going to be able to keep himself from acting out in a very non-professional manner.

"Hey man. You're blocking the door."

Elliot moved a few feet from the doorway and turned to see Fin with his arm wrapped around the waist of a very curvy blonde in a very small bikini. Their body language led him to believe that this wasn't a random meeting. Fin must have invited her along.

"Someone actually sell you those?" Fin asked, motioning to Elliot's swim trunks.

Elliot looked down at the long navy blue swim trunks with white dolphins on them. "What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"Nothing Stabler. You look good." Fin said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. He turned to look at the girl on his right. "This is Candace. Candy for short."

Elliot almost couldn't keep the smile off his face when he heard her name. _Of course_. "Nice to meet you Candy."

"C'mon baby. Let's get a drink." Fin and Candy moved off to the right and Elliot noticed a bar tucked in the corner, back towards the house. He followed them over, intent on getting a beer. When he got there, he saw two guys he didn't recognize.

"Hey man!" Fin said, shaking hands with one of the two guys sitting there. He turned to Elliot. "This is Compton. Worked with him in Narcotics." Fin waved at Elliot. "This is Stabler. Works in SVU."

Elliot shook hands with Compton. There was a younger guy sitting next to him. Compton pointed at him.

"This is my partner, Nick Amaro."

Elliot shook his hand too, immediately hating the guy because of his good looks. The only thing worse than having all these good-looking guys around would be if Cassidy showed up. At the time Liv had hooked up with Cassidy, it really hadn't bothered him. But now…when he wanted her so badly….it bothered him to know that he had taken her to bed. Tasted what he would probably never have the chance to…

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked, looking at Fin and ignoring the other two.

"Tall? Dark?" Compton asked, holding out his hands in a gesture that he assumed was meant to imitate big breasts.

Fin pushed his arms down. "Hey man. That's his partner." He said, shaking his head.

Elliot wondered if Fin was on to him. If he knew how he felt about her. It didn't matter; he was thankful for the gesture.

"And a friend of mine." Fin finished.

Compton held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey, no disrespect meant. I was just appreciating her…beauty." He handed Elliot a cold beer and Elliot took it. There was no sense in starting a fight to start off the weekend, but he decided he wasn't going to spend any more time talking to this guy.

Amaro motioned to the beach and ocean, roughly 100 yards from the edge of the deck. "She said she was going for a swim."

Elliot's mouth went dry at the thought of Olivia in a swimsuit, and he took a quick drink from his beer. _He felt like draining the whole thing_. He looked out to the beach, but he didn't see her there. He left Fin and crew behind and walked to the railing, leaning against it with both elbows, his beer dangling from one hand. He scanned the water and saw her head pop up above the surface of the water. As soon as she caught a breath of air, she dove into the water again, and he lost her.

He continued to watch, trying to catch more of a glimpse of her, but she was only above the waves long enough to catch a breath, over and over again. He didn't know she was such an avid swimmer; it surprised him after knowing her for so long. He guessed that there were still quite a few things he didn't know about his partner.

He considered going down there to the beach. He wondered what she would say if she saw him sitting there. He wondered if she'd invite him to join her.

He was still trying to make up his mind when she emerged from the water again…and this time she didn't dive back in. She ran her hands through her hair, pushing the wet strands back from her face. She was facing him, but her head was back slightly as the water poured down her back. She was walking out of the water now and Elliot was mesmerized. It almost felt like a dream…or like a typical Hollywood movie, as her body came into view and the ocean water streamed down her long form. She was wearing a white bikini with some kind of small print on it, and there was nothing particularly memorable about it. It wasn't really revealing in the way that Candy's was, but it was incredibly sexy on her. He felt guilty staring at her, but his eyes roamed over the deep V of her cleavage as the thin spaghetti straps disappeared behind her neck. His eyes trailed down her toned abs; lots of dark bronze skin ending at a V of white at the juncture of her legs. And those legs…

"I see you found Olivia."

Elliot was broken from his appraisal of his partner by Amaro, and he looked sideways at him, feeling guilty at being caught taking her in so blatantly.

"That is one sexy woman." Amaro said, mimicking Elliot's stance against the railing. "She's your partner?"

"Yep."

"So what's the story with you two?"

"There's no story." Elliot said, forcing himself not to look back out at the water.

"Uh-huh." Amaro said. "Well, if that's the case, then you've shown remarkable restraint man." He clinked his bottle against Elliot's. "Time for a fresh one."

He tried not to be bothered by Amaro's comment, but he wondered if he was going to make a move on her. As soon as Amaro left, Elliot lifted his head to check on Olivia. He saw her standing on the beach. She had pulled on a pair of denim shorts, and had a towel in her hand. Elliot scowled as he saw a young guy walk up to her and start talking. Even though he had no right to be jealous, it flared inside of him. He saw her look towards the house, motioning to it as if she was telling him where she was staying. _Perfect._ That's all he needed; another guy showing up later today looking for her.

He shook his head. It was none of his business. She could do what she wanted. He didn't have any claim on her.

But a small part of him wanted to believe he did. He was possessive when it came to her. He kept telling himself that it was because she was his partner. She was his responsibility as he was hers.

He knew he was fooling himself.

He wanted her.

He had for longer than he cared to remember.

He wondered if she'd ever thought about it. _Them_.

"Hey."

Elliot looked up and realized Olivia was almost to the stairs leading up to the deck. He smiled at her, keeping his eyes focused on hers. Her hair was wet and wavy, clinging to her head, and she wasn't wearing any make-up. The sun was glistening off her wet skin and he thought he'd never seen anyone more beautiful than she looked at that moment.

Olivia looked up at him as she climbed the wooden stairs. "I waited for you to see if you wanted to take a swim, but you took so long, I went without you." When she reached the top of the stairs, Elliot stood up and Olivia nabbed his beer, taking a long drink. "Got one of these for me?"

"You can have this one."

Elliot turned and groaned inwardly as he saw Amaro walk up with a fresh beer in his hand.

"Are you gonna introduce me to your partner?" Amaro said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Olivia held out her hand. "I'm Olivia Benson."

Amaro took her hand. "Nick Amaro."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia said, taking the proffered beer.

Elliot wanted to puke as niceties were exchanged. He wondered if Amaro was looking at her chest. Before he could say anything, Casey and Lake walked up.

"Hey…anyone want lunch? I'm starving."

"We have to cook?" Amaro asked.

"Nah. Delivery."

"I'm in." Nick said, following Casey and Lake into the house.

Elliot saw the others start to stream in and Olivia turned to go. He snagged her arm, wanting to keep her here.

Olivia stopped and looked down at his hand on her arm. He dropped it almost immediately, and Olivia looked up at him, trying not to look at his muscled chest and arms. It had been pure luck that she'd been able to rake her eyes over his body as she'd approached from the beach. She'd seen his bare chest and arms before, but the way those shorts were slung low on his hips; the deep V of the muscles at his hips. She shuddered at the thought of his strength…those arms wrapped around her.

"You cold?"

She looked up at Elliot. "No. I…." She didn't know what to say, having been caught thinking unwholesome thoughts about her partner. "Let's eat."

EOEOEOEOEO

The afternoon had gone by with people roaming in and out of the house. Elliot and Olivia seemed to orbit around each other, near each other but never talking. Elliot watched Olivia team up with Nick to play beer pong against a couple of the guys from the ADA's office. Olivia watched Elliot down some shots with Fin, Compton and Lake.

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone was buzzed and a few people started roaming towards their rooms to sleep it off a bit before their evening started. A few others had wandered down to the beach, collapsing into some wooden Adirondack chairs positioned around an empty fire pit. Amaro, Compton and a few others had gone to the local bar…stumbling as they walked away from the beach house.

Olivia was feeling good. She didn't want to nap, and she had declined Nick's offer to go to the bar. She hadn't seen Elliot in the last hour or so, and she wondered where he was. She thought it was probably a good thing because the more buzzed she got, the less she was able to keep her eyes off of him. She found herself thinking deliciously dirty thoughts; feeling a flush spread across her body as she imagined pulling those damned dolphin shorts down over his hips.

She hoped he didn't notice…or that if he did, he attributed the flush to the sun and the heat.

It hadn't escaped her attention that he had been watching her too. She didn't know if he was watching out for her…born of his natural tendency to be overprotective. Or if he was simply watching _her_. She wondered if he ever thought about sleeping with her. _Damn it._ He was hard to read.

She let out a sigh and opened the refrigerator, leaned in and grabbed a beer. She was about to stand up when she heard Elliot.

"Grab one for me."

She froze, surprised she hadn't heard him come in the room. She knew she was giving him a great view of her ass right now; her denim shorts riding up the back of her legs. She hesitated a second longer, then grabbed another beer and straightened up, turning to face him. She was surprised to see he had changed into jeans, but he was still standing there without a shirt. The jeans were even sexier than the shorts had been and she bit down on her bottom lip before she said something stupid.

She handed him the beer and watched as he twisted the top off and took a long drink. He set his down on the counter, and reached for hers.

"Let me open that for you."

Olivia ran her tongue across her lips and felt a sense of satisfaction as his eyes dropped to her mouth. She backed up to the counter and hoisted herself up, crossing her long legs slowly as she reached for the beer he'd set down. She licked her lips again before tilting her head back slightly and taking a drink. When she returned her gaze to Elliot, she saw he was gripping her beer tightly in his hand.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her, surprised at what seemed to be intentional teasing on her part.

"Seems like you were getting pretty chummy with that Amaro kid today." Elliot said, standing in front of her, his feet planted in a wide stance as he crossed his arms, the beer bottle dangling from his fingers.

"Jealous?' Olivia shot back, leaning back with her arms behind her and purposefully uncrossing her legs.

Elliot glanced down as she did, and let his eyes trail back up her legs slowly, lingering for a moment on her lips before he met her eyes again. "Jealous? Of that kid? Just because he's good-looking and charming…" He didn't have to wait long for her to interrupt him.

"He's fun to flirt with, but he's not really my type." Olivia said, swinging her legs so she made incidental contact with Elliot.

Elliot moved a little closer, not quite believing that Olivia Benson was flirting with him. He set down his beer bottle and placed one hand on the counter on either side of her, being careful not to actually touch her. It was a mistake on his part, because he was close now. He could smell the scent of her shampoo mixed with the smell of the ocean, and he felt a rush of heat hit him squarely in the groin. He looked into her eyes, moving back and forth, before dipping down to her lips and back up again. "What exactly, is your type?"

Olivia was mesmerized as she watched the ripple of his muscles as he leaned over her, surprised that he leaned against the counter, effectively caging her in. His proximity caused her to shudder slightly and butterflies had set up permanent residence in her stomach. She realized she wanted him to kiss her.

Olivia swallowed hard. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly…that kissing him could be disastrous. But right now, she didn't care.

Elliot realized she wasn't answering him and he wondered what was on her mind. Was she trying to come up an answer or did she realize he didn't really want to know?

'I guess I don't really have a type." She said, pushing herself back into a sitting position. Their faces were only about six inches apart…and her heart rate escalated when Elliot didn't move away. She dropped her voice an octave. "But if I had to choose, I'd probably pick someone whose as stubborn as me with anger management issues."

Elliot smiled, moving his hands so they pressed up against her hips. He felt Olivia's breath hitch and he felt bold. He slid his hand up her hips, over the denim of her shorts, until his fingers slipped up to her waist. She made a small sound when his fingers touched flesh and he paused, rubbing his thumbs back and forth against her skin. He looked down at his hands, scarcely believing he was touching her.

"That kind of guy sounds dangerous." He said in a husky voice.

He ran his hands back down her hips and hesitated for half a second before he slid them down the tops of her thighs.

Olivia felt goosebumps break out across her flesh as he squeezed gently and she spread her legs slightly, which allowed him to take a few steps closer to her. Elliot was still watching his hands as they slid back up her thighs, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, urging him closer. He pushed her thighs apart with his body as he ran as hands back around to her ass. He squeezed her gently, and tugged her body closer to the edge of the counter. Olivia let out a small gasp as her core made contact with his body, and she found herself wondering how far he would take this. How far she'd let this go.

Elliot felt desire surge through him as their bodies connected. This game they were playing was a dangerous one…and he knew he was nearly past the point of no return. As her hands met at the back of his neck, he slid his hands slowly up her torso, brushing the sides of her breasts on his journey. Another small sound escaped her lips, spurring him on. He leaned forward as his hands cupped her face, and he mouth moved until he was mere millimeters from hers.

"Liv…stop me now…"

She cut him off, her mind reeling. "I don't want you to stop." She whispered breathlessly, pressing her mouth against his.

It was only seconds before his left hand was slipping through her hair as he cradled her head and kissed her. He turned her head slightly and Olivia opened her mouth willingly, tongues and teeth clashing as their tentative kiss turned into something far more passionate. Years of want had built inside each of them, and this would not be slow or gentle.

Elliot's right hand slid down to her side, and he spread his broad hand around her ribs as Olivia wrapped her long legs around him.

Olivia felt the broad plane of his chest press against her breasts, and the thin material of her swimsuit top did nothing to protect her sensitive nipples from scraping against the solid mass of muscle. She could feel his power…his strength…and she wondered if he was holding back.

Elliot was hard; his erection straining at the denim of his jeans, and each gasp and growl that escaped her lips made him wild with desire. He broke the kiss and they were both left gasping for much needed breath. He waited for a second, half expecting her to tell him to stop. That they'd gone too far. But her hands were on his chest and then on his hips in an attempt to pull him closer. Before he knew it, she had slipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, tugging at them.

His head was spinning…she wasn't going to stop him.

He had a moment of doubt. This was going too fast. She couldn't be thinking clearly. He placed his hands over hers, stopping her as she went for his zipper. "Liv." He rasped out, even though the thought of ending this was killing him. But he didn't want her to have any regrets.

Olivia tried to pull her hands from his. _What the fuck?_ All of these sensations were coursing through her and he was going to put on the brakes?

 _No._

She was throbbing with want; liquid heat between her legs.

"Don't." she said, a warning in her voice.

"I just want to be sure…" he started to say, but she leaned in, interrupting him once again.

"I'm yours." She whispered, leaning in and ghosting her lips over his. "Elliot…I've always been yours."

Her words made the last of his doubts fade away.

Elliot let out a growl, snaked his hands around her and lifted her off the counter. Olivia let out a small scream as he turned and pressed her against the wall, but he stifled the sound with his mouth. She still had her legs wrapped around his waist, and he pinned her arms over her head as he rocked into her. She was writhing beneath him as he continued his thrusts, making a pitiful attempt to free her hands. He held her in place, ripping his mouth from hers and pressing his lips against her neck.

"Mine." He rasped beneath her ear.

He pressed his lips into her neck, working his way down her neck and back up again. Olivia was gasping his name as he continued to move against her, his erection hitting her square between her legs. He wondered if she would come from just this. Suddenly, he wanted their clothes off…no barriers between them. He wanted to see her naked body spread out on the bed.

"El…" she rasped, letting her head fall back against the wall. "I want you." She wanted to strip those damned jeans off his body and see him…touch him. She wanted those hands on her breasts…between her legs. "I need you to touch me."

"Sweet Jesus." Elliot mumbled against her skin. Never, in his wildest dreams, would he imagine those words coming from her mouth. He released her hands and pulled her off the wall. He headed out of the kitchen, bumping into the wall as Olivia smothered his face with kisses. She raked her nails over his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Hurry." She bit down gently on his earlobe, spurring him on.

"Which room is yours?" he growled.

"End of the hall." She covered his mouth with hers, gripping his shoulders and pressing her hips into him.

Elliot ripped his mouth from hers when he knocked into the wall again. Olivia laughed as he pushed through the half open door of her room, and then kicked the door closed behind him. He dropped her on the bed and stood watching her for a second as she pulled herself up farther up on the bed. She threw her arms over her head and gave him a small smile.

"You gonna just stand there?"

"Just looking at you."

Olivia shook her head and dragged her foot up the front of his jeans. "Lose the jeans and get over here." Elliot had whipped her into a frenzy in the kitchen, nearly driving her over the edge as he thrust against her…she needed him to finish what he started. Slowing things down was not an option.

"Bossy." Elliot smiled as he climbed onto the bed. He put one knee between her legs, and pressed against her core as he kissed her hard. His hand ran over her shoulder and down over her breast.

Olivia arched her back into him. "Yes." She moaned. She felt another rush of heat as he swiped his thumb across her nipple.

Elliot kissed his way down her chest until he reached the material of her swimsuit. He grabbed the fabric and pulled it roughly to the side. He kissed his way down between her breasts and then took her in his mouth.

Olivia let out a loud moan, spurring him on. She was lifting her hips as he continued to press his knee against her core…she raked her fingernails down his back and grabbed the waistband of his jeans, arching into him again.

"Fuck! Elliot…take these off."

Elliot pulled his mouth from her breast and worked his way down her abdomen, moving his body back down her body as he peppered her flushed skin with kisses. When he reached the waistband of her shorts, he took the fabric in his teeth and let out a growl. He unbuttoned the shorts and pulled down the zipper…revealing her white bikini bottoms. He tugged the shorts down her hips and down her legs where she kicked them off. Elliot placed one hand on either thigh and spread her legs; he felt her tense in anticipation as he placed a kiss on her inner thigh. Her body jolted as he placed his mouth over her mound and he could feel how wet she was. He slid his hands up her hips and under the material of her bikini bottoms, slowly sliding the material down and revealing her to him.

"God Liv." He slid a finger between her folds, causing her to jolt beneath him. He teased her entrance with his fingers and heard a low groan. He looked up and saw Olivia had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. He slipped a finger inside of her while his tongue found her clit.

Olivia pushed her hands against his head. She was going to come…hard. But she didn't want to come without him buried deep inside of her. "No." she rasped out.

Elliot lifted his head…was she telling him to stop?

"I want you to fuck me El. I want to come with you inside me."

Elliot nearly died when he heard those words. His dick was throbbing and as much as he had wanted her to come against his mouth…he couldn't wait to be inside of her wet heat.

Olivia pushed herself up, forcing Elliot to move back until he was standing next to the bed. She was on her knees in seconds, running her hands over his chest. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled him close, peppering his chest with kisses as she ran her hand against the length of him. She reached for the button of his jeans and lowered the zipper. She looked up at him, raising one eyebrow, when she realized he was going commando. Olivia tugged his jeans over his hips, freeing his erection.

"Fuck." Olivia had always imagined there was a reason for that swagger and she was happy to see there was. She wrapped her hand around him and now it was Elliot's turn to groan.

Elliot gritted his teeth. The feel of her hand on him was mind-blowing, but he couldn't handle it right now. He grabbed her hand and saw her look up at him in surprise. He shook his head, hoping she understand just how close to the edge he was.

Olivia climbed off the bed, running her hands up his chest. Elliot grabbed her upper arms and pulled her against him, trapping his erection between them. He kissed her hard, opening her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and he could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest.

Olivia moved to turn their bodies and suddenly he felt himself falling back onto the bed. He caught himself with an oomph and looked up at Olivia in surprise. He watched as she reached behind her, untying the straps holding her bikini top in place and he held his breath, anticipating her move. It was actually hard to believe that she was still wearing it; in his dreams, her clothes were the first to go.

Olivia's bikini top fell to the ground and her eyes never left his as she watched him take her in. She gave him a small smile and he knew she had every right to be confident in her body. Her breasts were amazing; her nipples dark and taut.

Elliot watched as she ran her hands down over breasts, taking them in her hands and tweaking her own nipples and he thought he had never seen anything so goddamn sexy in his life. She ran her hands over her abdomen, crossing her hands over her torso before she went for the fabric at her hips. He hadn't noticed the ties there, but the swimsuit was forgotten as she tugged at the string and the material fell to the ground at her feet.

His breathing was ragged as he took her in; if this was a dream, he hoped he never woke up. He sat up quickly, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her body to him. He buried his face in her chest and slid his hands around to her ass, squeezing gently. "God I love you."

Olivia gasped at his words, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. But she didn't have time to dwell on it because Elliot was picking her up and throwing her back on the bed. His body was over hers in seconds. He pressed her hands into the bed with his and spread her legs with his knee. She could feel his erection at her entrance and she looked up him as his face loomed over hers.

"Liv."

She knew it was his way of making sure she was still OK with this; of getting a final yes. "El…please." She whispered, sliding her hand to the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Elliot kissed her hungrily as he slowly slid inside of her. He moaned into her mouth as her tight walls closed around him and he paused, allowing her to adjust. Olivia broke the kiss, gasping at the sensations coursing through her as he filled her. She knew he was going slowly, but she wanted to feel all of him…feel that raw power…that strength…inside her.

"I'm not going to break." She gasped, lifting her hips and wrapping her legs around him. She wanted every inch of him. "Fuck me."

Elliot pulled out almost completely, and then thrust back into her…hard.

"Yes!" Olivia gasped. "Harder."

Elliot released her arms, lowering his upper body over hers, resting on his forearms. His mouth ghosted over hers. "You want me to fuck you?" He thrust back inside of her, eliciting a groan from her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." The word escaped in a breathy whisper as he fucked into her again.

Olivia's toes curled as he moved inside her; she had never been filled so completely and he was hitting her in all the right places. She had never felt so completely taken and she loved it. It was freeing to let go with someone she trusted and she knew this was going to be like no other sexual experience she'd ever had.

Elliot was trying to hold on…using every trick in the book not to come. But her walls were so tight around him…her breathy gasps were driving him insane…and he could feel her body trembling beneath him as he thrust inside her over and over again. The room was filled with the slick sounds of their bodies colliding and their moans and grunts, and he hoped to God they weren't being as loud as it seemed to him.

"Fuck Liv." Her mouth was open and he kissed her, sliding his tongue inside her mouth as he slid one hand down her side. He slid it beneath her ass and lifted her up as his mouth released hers. He looked down at her flushed face, ecstasy laced in her features…her hair a wild mess against the sheets. She looked so unbelievably fucking beautiful and he wanted to see her come undone. "Come on…let go." He whispered as he fucked into her one more time. It was if his words gave her the permission she needed because she let out a small yell as she shattered around him. A mantra of swear words mixed with his name followed as spasms rocked her body and he couldn't hold back any longer. He let himself go as her walls gripped him, spilling himself inside of her.

Elliot's arm started to buckle and he had to remove his hand from beneath her ass to brace himself. He buried his face into her neck, kissing her skin in between his gasps for air. "Your fucking amazing."

Olivia trailed her hands down his back until she reached his ass, holding him in place as she tightened her legs around him. "I imagined but…Jesus Elliot." She let out a heavy sigh as she relaxed her legs, letting them drop to the side as her body started to come down from her high.

"If you knew how many times I thought about this…" he nuzzled her neck. "But this was so much better than anything I ever imagined."

Olivia twisted her head to force him to look at her again. "Amen."

"No regrets?" Elliot asked.

Olivia could see the hopefulness in his expression and she cupped his face with her hands. "God no. If I had any regret, it would be that we waited so long." She thought about the year he'd been separated; the six months he'd been divorced. So much time wasted.

Elliot kissed her gently. "Let's not waste any more." He rolled over, their bodies still intimately connected, and ran his hands down the length of her body, squeezing her ass gently. "I'm never gonna get enough of you."

Olivia smiled She would love to spend the rest of the weekend tangled in the sheets with him, but they were in a houseful of people. "We should probably get back. People might be looking for us."

"Stop being the voice of reason. I need more time to explore this amazing body of yours. I'm gonna make you…"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Liv?"

Elliot rolled them over when he heard Casey's voice. "Get rid of her." He shifted his hips, causing her to gasp slightly.

"Liv? You in there?"

Olivia heard her hand on the doorknob and she realized they probably hadn't locked the door.

"Yeah Case. I'm…"

Elliot shifted again and she couldn't help but react, her body still sensitive.

"I'm getting changed. I'll be out soon."

"OK. We're going to have dinner soon. We're getting margaritas going."

"Be out soon." she said, trying to keep her tone neutral as Elliot massaged her breast with his hand. She heard Casey move away from the door and she pushed on Elliot's chest. "We should go."

"Just give me 15 more minutes." Elliot said, shifting his hips against her sensitive core.

"Sounds ambitious." She said, a slight tease in her voice.

Elliot could hear the skepticism in her voice. "Is that a challenge?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"Just making sure you're giving 100%."

He chuckled. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
